Claro de luna
by Mcspender
Summary: ¿Que le queda a un hombre que ha perdido lo que más amaba en su vida?. Solo el refugiarse en su trabajo y cumplir bien con su deber. Pero si fracasa en cumplir con ese deber, ¿ qué le queda entonces?.


CLARO DE LUNACLARO DE LUNA

Autor: Edgar Peña ()

Disclaimer: Margaret y Dana Scully, Mónica Reyes, Fox Mulder, John Dogget y Walter Skinner fueron creados por Chris Carter(de 1013 Productions) para la Fox Televisión.

Clasificación: Angst.

Resumen: ¿Que le queda a un hombre que ha perdido lo que más amaba en su vida?. Solo el refugiarse en su trabajo y cumplir bien con su deber. Pero si fracasa en cumplir con ese deber, ¿ qué le queda entonces?.

Dedicado a: Edna Verónica y Jesús Armando, los extraño hermanos, no tienen idea cuanto.

Para Nicolás Cristaldo: Bienvenido a un mundo donde hay tantos que te aman.

A Sebastián, Piper Maru, Madeleine y al nuevo bebe Duchovny, que Selene los guarde para siempre niños.

A Pepe y a Alfonso: Gracias por inspirarme amigos.

A EnigmaX: tu sigue insistiendo, lo lograras, y si no se deja, yo te ayudo a lograrlo, ¡¡Faltaba mas!!.

A GilleanK: En palabras de Tennyson:"Hay mas fe en una duda honesta que en la mitad de un credo". Cuídate amiga mía, que nos falta aun mucho más por discutir;).

A Ariel y a la comadre Mar: ¡El Barsa rules yeah!.

Spooky Bee: Siempre podrás contar conmigo hermana pato. (¡DTX 4ever!)

A Logan5: Saca la caja de Kleenex ami, 'cus you're gonna need it, very badly!,HA!.

Para Missy; Gracias por la magia, por Loreena, Sade y Loreta. Y gracias, por ser tu misma siempre.

Y finalmente: A mi padre, por todo lo que es y fue, todo lo que gano y perdió, gracias viejo.

Spoilers: En orden no muy cronológico que digamos: referencias a "Réquiem", la dupla "Within/Without", "Vía Negativa""This Is Not Happennig", y "Empedocles"(a los acontecimientos mencionados en dicho episodio).

Clasificación: Angst y un poco de Shipper M/S.

Nota: La música para este relato viene en su titulo, "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven seria la ideal para leerlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No hay tristeza más grande, que recordar, en la miseria, nuestros días felices.

Dante Alighery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La noche era fresca y agradable. Soplaba un céfiro, el cual al pasar por las hojas de los árboles, las agitaba formando arabescos hechos de luna y viento, que en una especie de silente canción, tranquilizaban a John Doggett.

Él estaba sentado en el cofre de su auto. Oyendo sin oír el radio de su auto (puesto en una estación de música clásica) y viendo sin ver, al río Potomac y su manso pasaje nocturno al mar.

Y pensaba, mientras jugueteaba con un viejo balón de Fut americano entre sus manos.

Y recordaba, al ver los rituales eternos de la naturaleza, en otros rituales.

Unos de un tiempo ya pasado... al parecer, una vida de distancia.

A pesar de que solo habían transcurrido 11 años.

¿Que era toda su vida? Una eterna remembranza de rituales, al parecer. Algunos gozosos, otros llenos de tristeza.

De su niñez; recordaba el ir a la iglesia cada domingo, el juego de fútbol de cada Día de acción de gracias, visto en compañía de sus padres y sus hermanos.

Mas tarde, de su juventud; el entrar al cuerpo de Infantería de la Marina, y comprometerse a cumplir con los deberes de un marino y lo que esto llevaba implícito

(¿Deber, por que ahora resiento tanto esa palabra?.-Se sorprendía al pensar así).

Ya tras haber salido del cuerpo de infantes: su entrada a la universidad, donde conoció a la que (creía en ese entonces) seria el amor de su vida.

Recordaba su noviazgo, un periodo de armonía y reconocer la mutua necesidad que había entre Mary y el de pertenecerse mutuamente, de ser uno.

Su entrada a la edad adulta, lo que define en verdad a un hombre, al sostener por primera vez en sus brazos a su hijo, a Luke Doggett.

Con ese ritual se sintió más completo de lo que jamás antes lo había hecho en su vida.

¿Que importaba haber sido un marino, ser(como era al nacer Luke)un miembro respetado del Depto. de Policía de Atlanta, y ser un miembro del FBI si ahora tenia entre sus brazos lo que en verdad hace avanzar a la civilización: un hijo?.

Recordaba esos instantes, cuando esperaban el y su esposa el nacimiento de Luke: Se sentía lleno de esperanza, de verdadera paz.

Cada día de ese embarazo era una reiteración de ese sentimiento.

Veía como su esposa se levantaba cada mañana al cuarto para las seis, exactamente.

Aun el, tras haber corrido sus 3 millas diarias (una herencia de la marina), sentía el deseo de descansar un poco mas cuando retornaba de sus ejercicios matinales

La veía (con algo más de dificultad cada mes) prepararse para entrar a la ducha, tomando siempre el mismo tiempo para hacerlo: 20 minutos.

Luego de haber salido de la ducha, venia la parte que a el le encantaba: Ver como se secaba cuidadosamente.

Se untaba la crema especial para las estrías (nunca entendió el porque su esposa compraba una crema tan cara,

anticipando algo que sucedería después del alumbramiento), y se vestía cantando a la par de la música que salía del radio de su recamara.

Su voz era hermosa y cristalina, ella bien podría haber estudiado para cantar profesionalmente, pero nunca lo quiso, a pesar de la insistencia de John y sus amigos de hacerlo.

Y cada mañana, con los acordes de la Canción de la flor (de "Carmen") o de Nessum Dorma (de "Madame Turandot") Mary (Ella adoraba parodiar a Placido Domingo) se maquillaba cuidadosamente, para luego vestirse con uno de esos vestidos largos que detestaba (Ella prefería usar pantalón) para partir a su trabajo como maestra.

Él la observaba, arrobado de ver como el área de su abdomen aumentaba un poco más cada mes.

Asombrado de presenciar un proceso mágico, casi divino en su misterio: la formación de una vida (Cómicamente, él fue quien sufrió las molestias del embarazo, cosa que Mary no le cayo del todo mal)

Y cada mañana, se repetía el mismo ritual, él la tomaba por la espalda y abrazaba su vientre.

Ella apretaba sus manos y acariciaba su rostro e iniciaban un lento girar, suave y acompasado.

Oía su voz cantar esa petición de silencio que había en Nessum Dorma; a veces solo bailaban en silencio, oyendo a Rubistein tocar Claro de luna en el radio.

Solo así se sentía puro.

Solo así se sentía por completo vivo.

Solo la memoria de esos rituales pasados lo mantuvieron vivo después.

.-Y sin embargo, no sé por que ahora, no me duele recordar como perdí todo eso.- Se sorprendía al admitir eso.

Recordaba como el aumento de sus responsabilidades como un miembro del FBI le hicieron separarse cada vez mas de su familia.

Su esposa lo resistió bien al principio, pero inevitablemente llego el momento en que las cosas ya no fueron como antes, que los compromisos que hicieron al unirse no bastaban para salvar el abismo que se abrió entre ellos.

Y revivía el instante en el que, por el bien de su hijo, ellos tuvieron que separarse.

Y pensaba en el instante en que conoció a Mónica Reyes.

Al principio, una amiga (y muy joven colega) con la cual compartía anécdotas del trabajo en el bar cercano al Edificio Federal Jacob Yabitz en Manhatan, en un vínculo que inadvertidamente se acrecentaba cada día más, con discusiones

provocadas por las exasperantes teorías de la nueva era a las que Mónica era (y sigo)tan afecta, matizando una relación llena de afecto y respeto mutuo.

Un respeto y afecto, el cual se convirtió después en un amor, que el no creyó posible al inicio de nuestra relación.

Una relación la cual termino, ya hacia una vida al parecer, cuando perdió a su hijo.

Recordaba eso tres días de angustia, donde a pesar de usar todas las enseñanzas aprendidas en sus 10 años como marino, y sus casi 8 años como policía, fracaso al ver el cuerpo inerte de su hijo, en la cuneta de una carretera de cuyo nombre no lograba acordarse.

Y se sintió lleno de un dolor inacabable.

Sin una esperanza verdadera.

Se sintió muerto en vida.

Se sintió solo.

No bastaron las palabras de aliento de sus compañeros, ni la breve reunión con su esposa en el funeral de su hijo.

Ni el sentir mi presencia junto a el, en esa ordalía, la cual el sentía inmerecida.

Nada le quito esa desesperanza y desazón, ese sentimiento de fracaso. El cual al poco tiempo aumento al separarnos. De nuevo, por el trabajo.

Y así transcurrió un año más de su vida.

Un año sin poderle leer un cuento a su hijo antes de dormir, un año yermo de verdadero cariño.

Logro recuperarse, pero el costo de esa batalla lo dejo solo con el deber como policía. Ya no era un padre, ni un esposo... ni mi amante.

.-Solo eres un gran policía. ¿Gran consuelo, no Johnny?.- se autocuestionaba acremente.

Y ahora, tras haber logrado dejar atrás su pena, tras haber llorado toda su alma; volvía a sentirse igual, al ver el dolor de su nueva compañera, Dana Scully.

Al principio de su relación, había un aire de desconfianza mutua, ella era sospechosa de apoyar en algunas actividades ilegales a Fox Mulder, su anterior compañero. Y ella hizo poco por disipar esa imagen, con su eterna desconfianza a todos aquellos seres foráneos de su circulo interno (No confíes en nadie, era el lema de su compañero).

Pero al ver esa desesperación con la que ella emprendió la búsqueda de su... amigo, esa determinación inagotable por encontrarlo; sumado a la extraña actitud de su jefe asignado a esa misión: un burócrata lamesuelas llamado Kersh, empeñado en desacreditarla a ella y a su compañero extraviado, decidió quedarse y apoyar a su nueva compañera.

La cual, al principio, continuo con esa actitud huraña y agresiva de su antiguo tutor y... amigo, pero al ver la sinceridad y el respeto con la que la trato, poco a poco logro erosionar esa actitud y lograr convertirse en algo parecido a un amigo para ella.

Una lealtad que ella nunca supo hasta donde él era capaz de llevarla, y nunca lo sabría (el miedo era su amigo, pero ella temía mas a una traición de Doggett, y eso lo usaron contra él, casi costándole la vida.)

Y en ese espacio corto de tiempo, vio como se reactuaba la misma tragedia que lo llevo a ser el hombre que era ahora.

Tras una búsqueda angustiante (para ella) donde a pesar de usar las enseñanzas aprendidas en nuestras carreras combinadas de policías, fracasamos al encontrar en un campo sin nombre, el cuerpo inerte de Fox Mulder.

La vio perder(a pesar de su embarazo) toda esperanza verdadera.

La vio llenarse de un dolor inacabable.

La vio morir en vida.

La sintió sola.

Y él, sintió el dolor de fracasar de nueva cuenta.

¿Que podía decirle?.

Un "lo siento" no bastaría para aliviarla de ese dolor, ni la reunión que tuvieron con ella los pocos amigos de Mulder. No podía decirle que ella debía vivir, a pesar de sí misma.

Salir de esa ordalía por el hijo que ella esperaba.

No se sentía digno, a pesar de mi presencia, de regreso en su vida, para consolar a su nueva amiga.

Y en esa noche, tras haber entregado esa misma mañana a la tierra el cuerpo de Fox Mulder, decidió irse a su casa, dejando a Scully en la compañía de otro hombre, tan cercano a ella como un padre, Walter Skinner(uno de los pocos amigos de Mulder)y de su madre.

Decidió hacer un alto en el camino a su casa, en ese recoveco del Potomac, y pensar y recordar rituales antiguos.

Solo.

.- Si estas pensando en lo que creo, no te daría ni un centavo por tus pensamientos.- Escucho mi voz sobre las notas de la música.

Volteo a verme, cuestionándome luego sobre el tiempo que llevaba allí.

.-El necesario para darme cuenta como te sientes.- Le replique, con mi voz, en la que se traslucía algo de ese acento que delataba mi origen latino.

.- Toma asiento, es una hermosa noche.

.- Lo haré.- Le dije, tomando su mano para subir al cofre del auto. Déjenme describirme un poco antes de continuar: mi piel es de un tono rosado que no parece el prototipo de una latina; pero mi actitud, vital y alegre, llena de ese sabor a canela, que proclaman mi origen, hacen difícil de dejarme inadvertida. (Aunque a algunos les parezca inapropiada mi actitud, así soy yo)

No soy particularmente hermosa; y (según John), poseo una de las mentes más analíticas que el jamás había visto, lo cual era equilibrado por esa actitud tan cálida y apasionada que poseemos los latinos.

.-Cada vez que aplastas ese balón entre tus manos, se que estas:

A)Preocupado por una auditoria sorpresiva, o

B)Recordando a Luke. (Y sintiéndote culpable por ello)

Y no puedo culparte de hacerlo, con todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días John.

Un amargo intento de sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de Doggett al admitir que así era, pero mas que nada, pensaba en Scully y lo que le esperaba después.

.- Explícate.- Le pedí, en un intento de hacerlo explayarse.

.- Veras, ya conoces como soy, no soy muy hábil para expresar mi pena. Pero sé que todo lo que me ha sucedido me ha hecho más fuerte. Deje mi dolor en el pasado y he tratado de volver a vivir mi vida (con un mediano éxito). Me sostienen esos recuerdos de la felicidad que tuve antes. No me malentiendas, pero solo así logro compensar lo que me sucedió después de que me separe de Mary, y perdí a Luke... o de cuando te... fuiste de mi lado.

Y ella no los tendrá, ni Dana ni su hijo los tendrán nunca.

.-¿Que quieres decir con eso?,¿Qué te afecta a ti lo que le pase a ella y a su hijo en el futuro?,¿O te afecta tanto su perdida que ya olvidaste lo que somos?.- Le cuestione, a la vez que se acomodaba en el cofre, acercándome un poco mas a el.

.- Yo... yo siento que... no he desperdiciado mi vida; a pesar de que ahora estoy solo, no he desperdiciado mi vida.

A pesar de que ahora Mary me odia, ella fue una parte muy importante de mi vida, al igual que tu. Y fui un buen padre, a pesar de que falle en mantenerle su familia unida a mi hijo.

Aun cuando fracase en ser el hombre que quería ser, sé que ame verdaderamente, sinceramente.

Sé que hubo algo mas que palabras en mi vida, hubo realidades que dicen que aquí lleve al parque a Luke, o de que allá le pedí matrimonio a Mary, o de que en ese otro lugar de acullá, tu y yo compartimos algo, por mas breve que esto fue.

Pero ella no los tendrá nunca, ella nunca ira junto con Mulder, al doctor para ver los sonogramas de su hijo. No podrán hablar del color de la habitación del bebe ni de que deportes le gustaran.

Nunca tendrán esos rituales que marcan la vida de toda persona.

Sabes, no comprendo del todo esa relación que hubo entre ellos, se me hizo tan poco abierta y sincera...

.- John, no creo que debas...

.-Espera Mónica, déjame terminar. No es que los juzgue a Scully y a Mulder, no esta en mí hacer algo así.

.- ¿Entonces por que dices que ellos no eran abiertos ni sinceros uno con el otro?.

.- Mónica, lo poco que he logrado saber sobre Mulder me hace ver que era un buen hombre. Pero que su pasado, lleno de violencia, lo daño de una forma que le imposibilito ser un hombre completo.

.- ¿Y eso es, según tu...?.

.- No es "según yo" Mónica.- Me respondió, con una molestia entreverada de lastima, por alguien a quien conoció poco, pero que sin embargo marco muchas vidas.- El jamás tuvo una relación estable y completa con alguien, siempre fue retraído y solitario. Siento que el no tomaba muy en serio, la tan enorme responsabilidad que tenemos nosotros como policías.

Mas bien, creo que uso su trabajo para exorcizar esos demonios que destruyeron su infancia: la desaparición de su hermana menor (Samantha, creo que se llamaba) y el divorcio de sus padres.

El nunca tuvo un apoyo verdadero en alguien, en esa etapa tan sensible de su crecimiento. Pobre tipo.

.- ¿Y su relación con Scully, que hay de ella?. Ambos fueron muy unidos.

.-Si, pero a veces pienso que él dependía tanto de ella, que casi la convirtió en algo... como una versión femenina de el.

Un casi, que de no haber sido por la fortaleza de esa mujer, hubiese sido peor de lo que es ahora.

.-Así sucede en muchas relaciones, John. Muchas parejas, con el tiempo sus integrantes terminan por parecerse mucho uno al otro. Y yo no creo que el haya sido como lo describes.

.-Si, es verdad, pero ella dio tanto de sí en esa relación, que casi quedo... vacía.

Dogget dijo esto ultimo, casi furioso consigo mismo por pensar así de alguien muerto.

Podía comprender la fuente de su molestia, pero aun así, no culpaba a Fox Mulder por lo que sucedió.

Se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber logrado actuar a tiempo, como cuando perdió a Luke.

El no quería creer en todas las circunstancias detrás de la desaparición y posterior muerte de Mulder. No tenía un punto donde asirse, no podía comprender que lo que sucedió en ambas muertes, estuvo más allá de su control.

Y eso lo enfurecía más que nada en el mundo, no poder predecir ni controlar su destino. Eso y no poder mitigar una pena que sentía demasiado cercana a la suya.

El no sabía cuanto me afectaba verlo en ese estado, desesperado por vivir una vida solo, desesperado por no haber logrado despedirse de su hijo. Espejeando el dolor de Scully en su faz, me dañaba verlo así.

Tome su mano e hice que volviera su rostro al mío. No estaba plasmada en él su habitual flema, su rostro estaba ajado por la huella de una pena antigua, una deuda pendiente consigo mismo.

.- ¿Que es lo que tienes en tu mano, John?.

.- El viejo balón de Luke.

.- Dime por que lo conservas, a pesar de que te duele recordarlo. ¿Por que, a pesar de que pudiste haberlo regalado a tus sobrinos, lo sigues guardando en el compartimiento del equipaje de tu auto?.

Silencio, una expresión de desconcierto, un brillo de furia entreverado de una aceptación de su duelo apenas asimilada y una respuesta seca y susurrada fue lo que logre. Solo buscaba remembrar lo que había perdido.

Pero se equivocaba al actuar de esa manera, no era sano su proceder, y el así lo sabia.

Solo evocaba pesadillas, no sueños, y no quería aceptarlo.

.- ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a San Juan de vacaciones?,¿Recuerdas ese viejo mercado de pulgas en el que encontré un libro viejísimo de Antonio Machado?.

.- Si, casi sobregire mi tarjeta al comprarte ese libro, Mónica. ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?.

Le pedí que me dejara terminar, y tras haber logrado toda su atención, recite un fragmento de un poema sobre el sueño.

Hablaba del autoconocimiento y el recuerdo de los días pretéritos.

De los turbios lienzos que las penas y días tristes plasmaban en la memoria

Y como caminábamos hacia ellos con los ojos bien abiertos.

Y ya para terminar, decía que de la memoria solo era valido evocar nuestros sueños.

.-Eso es lo que ella recordara más, John, sus sueños. Ellos también tuvieron sus rituales, diferentes de los que marcaron tú

vida. Pero no por ello menos validos en su memoria.

Le pedí recordar el perdón que obtuvo de Mary ante la tumba de Luke. Y como ella lo abrazo, consolándolo de haber perdido a su hijo.

Le pedí retornar en un viaje hacia los días previos a la compra de ese balón que sostenía en sus manos. La multitud de sueños y de técnicas deportivas que Luke y él vivieron al jugar juntos.

.-Y John, solo eso cuenta al final: el recuento de los sueños. Mulder esta en el corazón de Scully de la misma manera que Luke esta en el tuyo.

Y una vida viene en camino, tal vez como resultado de esa unión, no lo sé con seguridad. Pero si sé que, solo eso importa ahora. Lo demás...

...ya no es asunto nuestro...

... Y nunca me haz perdido.

La noche era fresca y agradable. Soplaba un céfiro, el cual al pasar por las hojas de los árboles, las agitaba formando arabescos hechos de luna y viento, que en una especie de silente canción, tranquilizaban a John Doggett.

El rió Potomac continuaba su manso pasaje nocturno hacia el mar, mientras que Rubistein tocaba Claro de luna en el radio.

John y yo estábamos juntos en el cofre de su auto, oyendo esa melodía tomados de la mano.

El había tirado el balón al rió.

Nunca sabrá cuanto lo libera ese gesto.

Y podrás conocerte recordando

del pasado soñar los turbios lienzos

en este día triste que caminas

con los ojos abiertos.

De la memoria solo vale

El don preclaro de evocar los sueños

Antonio Machado

Finis.


End file.
